A ghost you say, a ghost maybe
by Michelle Mercy
Summary: Marius sieht Gespenster oder doch etwas ganz anderes? Javert und Valjean versuchen, die Wahrheit zu ergründen. Slash. Spielt direkt nach This nest of whores and vipers


„**A ghost you say, a ghost maybe"**

von Michelle Mercy

_Marius sieht Gespenster – oder doch etwas ganz anderes?_

_Javert und Valjean versuchen, die Wahrheit zu ergründen. Slash, spielt direkt nach „This nest of whores and vipers"_

_Alle Beteiligten gehören Hugo, die Jungs sowie Cosette und Marius dazu jeweils einander._

_Für meine Lieblings-Richardian (die die Grundidee für „This nest of whores and vipers" hatte, wo es dann nicht hinpaßte) zum 35. Geburtstag._

„Der einzige, der ein Motiv gehabt hätte, die Prinzen im Tower zu töten, war Henry Tudor," erklärte Javert, während er bequem auf der Chaiselongue lag, den Kopf auf Valjeans Schoß gebettet. „Richard III. war bereits ganz legal an der Macht als Protektor. Hätte er die Prinzen aus der Erbfolge entfernen wollen, hätte er sie nur für unehelich erklären lassen müssen, denn die Eheschließung Edwards IV. mit Elisabeth Woodville ist vermutlich nicht gültig gewesen, da er zuvor einer anderen Frau die Ehe versprochen hatte. Henry Tudor aber konnte nur an die Krone kommen, wenn er Edwards Tochter heiratete, und sie mußte die legitime Erbin sein von ehelicher Geburt. Aber in der Erbfolge waren vor ihr noch ihre Brüder. Also mußten die verschwinden. Er konnte ja schlecht die Prinzen für unehelich und ihre große Schwester für ehelich erklären. Außerdem wurden direkt nach der Schlacht von Bosworth von Henry alle möglichen Verbrechen aufgelistet, die Richard angeblich begangen hätte – nur nicht der Mord an den Prinzen, was für mich eindeutig dafür spricht, daß sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch am Leben waren. Nein, für mich spricht alles für Henry Tudor als Mörder und Richard ist bloß Shakespeares Tudor-Propaganda zum Opfer gefallen."

„Ich wußte ja, daß du in der Lage bist, jeden Mordfall aufzuklären." Valjean fuhr mit der Hand durch Javerts Haar und lächelte in sich hinein.

Der Schuß, der Javert getroffen hatte, während sie in den Saint-Michel-Morden ermittelten, lag etwas mehr als eine Woche zurück, und schon nach vier Tagen war Javert einem Krankenkoller erlegen. Er haßte es, untätig zu sein, auf Hilfe angewiesen und unfähig, wegen der Treppen allein das Haus zu verlassen. Der Arzt hatte ihm Schonung auferlegt, und genau das machte ihn wahnsinnig. Um Javert davon abzuhalten, sich und seine gesamte Umwelt verrückt zu machen, hatte Valjean zu einer List gegriffen. Er hatte ein Buch mit Berichten über ungelöste historische Rätsel gekauft und Javert herausgefordert, jeden Tag eines davon zu lösen. Zunächst widerwillig, dann jedoch mit immer größerem Enthusiasmus hatte sich der Patient daran gemacht, die Geheimnisse zu ergründen.

Vorgestern hatte er einen Verdacht geäußert, wer der Mann in der eisernen Maske gewesen sein mochte; obgleich ihm die Lösung als Royalisten nicht wirklich erfreute, gehörte er nicht zu den Menschen, die Beweise, die ihm nicht paßten, einfach ignorierten. Gestern hatte er seine Vermutung zur Identität des Henkers von Charles I. beschrieben, und heute den Mörder der Prinzen im Tower entlarvt.

„Ich denke, morgen könntest du dir die Explosion in Kirk O'Field vornehmen, die Maria Stuarts zweiten Mann Darnley tötete," fuhr Valjean fort.

Javert seufzte. „Ich halte diese Frau ja für ausgesprochen töricht. Aber sehen wir, was ich mir da zusammenreimen kann. Du warst heute ziemlich lange in der Stiftung. Ist irgend etwas passiert?"

„Ich hatte ein langes Gespräch mit Cosette," antwortete Valjean. Er hatte es bisher nicht erwähnt, da er selbst noch unschlüssig war, was er davon zu halten hatte. „Sie erzählte mir, daß Marius sich seit ein paar Wochen merkwürdig benehme. Sie wollte wohl schon vorher mit mir darüber sprechen, aber dann würdest du angeschossen, und sie wollte mich nicht belasten."

„Ich persönlich bin ja der Meinung, daß Marius sich normalerweise schon gelegentlich merkwürdig benimmt, aber das hat sie wohl eher nicht gemeint," warf Javert trocken ein.

„Er wirkt, als würde er etwas fürchten, als meinte er, jemand könnte ihn oder etwas entlarven, sagt Cosette." Valjean hörte auf, durch Javerts Haare zu streichen. „Sie glaubt schon fast, daß er eine Geliebte hat."

„Dein Schwiegersohn, eine Geliebte?" Javert lachte leise. „Marius, dessen jeder zweite Satz mit ‚Cosette, mein Engel' beginnt? Unmöglich."

„Das habe ich ihr auch gesagt. Trotzdem, ich mache mir doch Sorgen."

„Sprich mit Marius, das dürfte Klarheit bringen."

„Ich schwöre dir, wenn er vorhat, meinem Kind das Herz zu brechen, erwürge ich ihn mit bloßen Händen."

„Solche gewalttätigen Drohungen aus deinem Munde." Javert schüttelte mißbilligend den Kopf. „Vielleicht sollte ich, wenn ich schon hier unten bin, etwas tun, was dich auf weniger blutige Gedanken bringt."

„Ich glaube, ich muß den Doktor fragen, was er dir eigentlich verordnet. Seit du angeschossen wurdest, zeigst du Anzeichen von Unersättlichkeit."

„Sag es nur, wenn es dich stört."

„Davon war nicht die Rede."

Javert drehte sich ein wenig weiter zur Seite, um Valjeans intimere Körpergefilde bequemer erreichen zu können.

In diesem Moment klopfte es unten an der Tür.

„Ist dir eigentlich schon einmal aufgefallen, daß wir jedes Mal, wenn wir auf dieser Chaiselongue etwas anfangen, gestört werden?" fragte Valjean, glitt unter Javerts Kopf hervor und ging zur Tür. „Alphonsine muß natürlich ausgerechnet heute ihre Kinder besuchen."

„Ähm, Valjean," Javert folgte ihm mit den Augen, „du solltest dir einen Rock überziehen, sonst kommt noch jemand außer mir auf die Idee, daß du gar nicht so heilig bist, wie alle glauben."

Valjean warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, griff jedoch nach seinem über einen Stuhl geworfenen Rock und ging hinunter, um die Haustür zu öffnen. „Marius," sagte er überrascht. „Was bringt Sie um diese Zeit hierher? Ist etwas mit Cosette?"

„Nein, nein, es ist alles in Ordnung," antwortete Marius, und Valjean sah, wie mitgenommen der junge Baron wirkte. „Also mit meinem Engel Cosette ist alles in Ordnung, nur mit mir..."

„Mein Gott, Sie schauen ja fast noch schlimmer aus als damals in der Kanalisation," murmelte Valjean. „Kommen Sie herein. Sie sehen aus, als könnten Sie einen Cognac vertragen."

Marius nickte dankbar und folgte Valjean nach oben. Dort hatte sich Javert zwischenzeitlich aufgesetzt und seine etwas zerwühlten Haare wieder in ihrem Zopf zusammengefaßt.

Marius nickte ihm nur kurz zu, ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen und stürzte den Cognac herunter, den Valjean ihm fürsorglich reichte. „Ich glaube, ich verliere den Verstand," stieß er schließlich hervor. „Ich werde wahnsinnig oder so etwas. Ich sehe Dinge, die nicht sein können. Wissen Sie, wie es ist, wenn man von der Vergangenheit gejagt wird?"

Valjean und Javert wechselten einen Blick, der der Selbstironie nicht ganz entbehrte, und sahen dann Marius wieder an. „Das Gefühl ist uns nicht ganz unbekannt," bemerkte Javert trocken.

Marius zuckte kurz zusammen. Hatte er eben tatsächlich versucht, seinem Schwiegervater und dessen Gefährten etwas über Schatten der Vergangenheit zu erzählen, wo es wahrscheinlich niemanden gab, der diese besser kannte?

„Was ist los? Was sehen Sie?" erkundigte sich Valjean.

„Geister," stöhnte Marius auf und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Gespenster."

„Geister?" fragte Valjean irritiert. „Was für Geister?"

„Meine Freunde, die auf der Barrikade starben," brachte Marius erstickt hervor, „und Eponine und den kleinen Gavroche."

„Was wollen diese Geister?" wollte Javert sehr ruhig wissen, was ihm einen fragenden Blick von Valjean einbrachte.

„Bitte?" Marius hob erstaunt den Kopf.

„Nun, die Geister der Vergangenheit müssen irgendeinen Grund haben, Sie aufzusuchen."

„Sie glauben mir?" Marius war fassungslos. „Von allen Menschen hätte ich nicht erwartet, daß ausgerechnet Sie an Geister glauben."

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, daß ich an Geister glaube. Aber es muß einen Grund dafür geben, daß Sie sehen, was Sie sehen," erklärte Javert sehr beherrscht. „Und wenn wir den Grund kennen, können wir feststellen, ob es Erscheinungen aus Ihrer Vorstellungskraft sind, ob sie übersinnlichen oder sehr irdischen Ursprungs sein."

„Wo sehen Sie diese... Erscheinungen?" fragte Valjean.

„Überall. Meist in der Dämmerung an Straßenecken, und seit einigen Tagen sogar in unserem Garten."

„Wie lange geht das schon so?"

„Zwei, vielleicht drei Wochen. Zuerst habe ich gedacht, es handele sich nur um zufällige Ähnlichkeiten, aber es wurde immer mehr, immer häufiger." Marius erhob sich mit einer heftigen Bewegung. „Ich halte das nicht mehr aus. Was soll ich nur tun?"

„Als erstes sollten Sie mit Cosette sprechen," erklärte Valjean streng. „Sie glaubt nämlich, daß Sie wegen einer anderen Frau so durcheinander sind."

„Wie kann sie das nur glauben?" stieß Marius hervor. „Wie kann mein Engel Cosette glauben, ich würde irgendeine andere Frau ansehen?"

Javert verzog ob dieses Ausbruches das Gesicht. Er mochte Marius, aber er konnte maßlos übertreiben, wenn es um Cosette ging. „Sie sind hierher gekommen, weil Sie uns um Hilfe bitten wollen. Also wäre ein erster Schritt, wenn Sie meine Frage von vorhin beantworten würden."

„Ich weiß nicht, was sie wollen. Sie sind einfach da. Sie sagen nichts, sie tun nichts, außer mich anzustarren."

„Ich bin ja im Moment nur bedingt einsatzfähig," Javert deutete grimmig auf sein rechtes Bein, „also kann ich schwerlich durch die Stadt laufen und Sie im Auge behalten."

„Selbst wenn du das körperlich schaffen solltest, kämst du für so ein Unterfangen nur über meine Leiche hier heraus," sagte Valjean bestimmt, aber nicht unfreundlich.

„Sie sehen, Marius, dieser Heilige hält mich gefangen." Die tiefe Zuneigung in Javerts Augen nahm den Worten jegliche Schärfe. „Aber Sie sagten, die Geister tauchten auch im Garten in der Rue Plumet auf. Was wäre, wenn wir einige Tage in das Gartenhaus ziehen würden?"

„Du willst mit mir im Gartenhaus wohnen?" Für einen Moment war Valjean erstaunt. Er hätte eigentlich selbst auf diese Idee kommen müssen, aber Javert vorzuschlagen, dort einzuziehen, wo er sich so lange vor ihm versteckt hatte, erschien ihm doch zu absurd.

„Wieso nicht? Ich muß mir keine Gedanken über die Treppen machen, habe etwas zu tun, entkomme Maria Stuart... Und wir wären vor Ort."

„Nicht zuviel Vergangenheit?"

„Darum geht es doch, oder?" Javert hielt Valjeans Blick solange fest, bis Marius sich räusperte.

Die Angewohnheit der beiden älteren Männer, durch Blicke und Andeutungen miteinander zu kommunizieren, machte den Baron nervös. „Dann lasse ich das Gartenhaus herrichten. Wäre morgen zu früh, um einzuziehen? Ich will nicht drängen, aber je schneller ich weiß, wer oder was mich heimsucht, desto besser."

„Morgen wäre perfekt," erwiderte Valjean, während Javert nur nickte.

Marius verabschiedete sich. Valjean brachte ihn noch zur Tür und kehrte dann in den Salon zurück.

„Was, glaubst du, sieht Marius?" fragte Javert und streckte die Hand nach Valjean aus. Als dieser die Hand ergriff, zog er ihn wieder neben sich auf die Chaiselongue.

„Ich weiß nicht." Valjean zuckte ein wenig ratlos die Achseln. „Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob ich an Geister glaube. Während Cosette klein war, hatte ich manchmal das Gefühl, daß jemand uns beobachtet – ich meine, außer dir. Als würde Fantine darüber wachen, wie ich ihr Kind großziehe."

„Wenn es so sein sollte, ist sie sicherlich zufrieden mit dir." Javerts Finger fuhren sanft über Valjeans Lippen.

„Was ist mit dir?" fragte Valjean und küßte die Finger. „Es klang vorhin fast so, als würdest du an Geister glauben.

„Ich bin nicht davon überzeugt, ob es nicht andere Erklärungen gibt," antwortete Javert und fuhr dann langsam fort: „Aber auch wenn ich versuche zu verdrängen, woher ich komme, bin ich doch mit Erzählungen voller Magie und Aberglauben aufgewachsen. So ganz spurlos ist das nicht an mir vorbei gegangen." Es schien, als wollte er noch etwas hinzufügen, doch Valjean wartete vergeblich auf weitere Worte.

XXX

„Meinst du, dein Vater ist mit einem Feldbett zufrieden?" fragte Marius seine Frau. „Dann könnte Javert mit seiner Verletzung das alte Bett nehmen."

Cosette starrte ihn an, als habe er gerade gesagt, der Himmel sei grün. „Mein Vater hat sicherlich kein Problem damit, in einem Feldbett zu schlafen, aber, wie du schon feststelltest, er wird hier nicht allein sein," sagte sie in einem Tonfall, als spräche sie mit einem begriffsstutzigen Kind. „Und auch wenn sie kein Wort sagen werden, dürften er und Javert kaum glücklich sein, wenn du sie zwingst, in unterschiedlichen Betten zu schlafen."

„Oh," machte Marius. Obgleich er die beiden älteren Männer vor über einem Jahr in einer mehr als delikaten Situation überrascht hatte, war es ihm bis eben nicht wirklich bewußt gewesen, daß dort Leidenschaften tobten, die eher bei Männern seines eigenen Alters zu vermuten gewesen wären.

„Ich möchte auch nicht von dir getrennt schlafen müssen," fügte Cosette hinzu, und Marius war kurz davor, ein weiteres „mein Engel" von sich zu geben, als er hörte, wie der Wagen, der Valjean und Javert abholen sollte, sich auf den Weg machte. Also gab er lieber die Anweisung, Valjeans altes, schmales Bett durch ein breites bateau lit aus dem Haupthaus zu ersetzen.

Keine halbe Stunde später kehrte der Wagen mit den beiden älteren Männern zurück. Sorgsam half Valjean Javert aus der Kutsche. Javert nahm die Hilfe mit stoischer Miene an; von Valjean war es in Ordnung, jeden anderen hätte er mit seinem Stock zu Boden geschlagen.

Mit einem Lächeln ließ Valjean seinen Arm los, als sie sicher auf dem Boden standen. Javert erwiderte das Lächeln, bevor er Cosette und Marius begrüßte, die sofort begannen, ihn zu bemuttern und ihm ins Gartenhaus zu helfen. Valjean schüttelte nachsichtig den Kopf. Er wußte viel zu gut, daß Javert am liebsten versuchte, alles allein zu schaffen.

Schließlich ließen die Pontmercys die beiden Männer allein; Marius wollte sich in Kürze in seine Kanzlei begeben und mußte sich vorher noch umkleiden.

„Wenn das so weitergeht, könnte ich meine Idee des hiesigen Aufenthalts noch bereuen," seufzte Javert.

Valjeans Grinsen wurde breiter. „Mein armer Schatz," spottete er.

„Da ich zur Zeit ziemlich eingeschränkt bin," Javert ließ sich schwerfällig in einen der beiden Sessel im Wohnraum fallen, „werde ich deine Hilfe brauchen. Und ich meine nicht die Art von Hilfe, die unsere Gastgeber mir gerade angedeihen lassen."

„Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet."

„Kannst du Marius im Auge behalten, ob ihm vielleicht jemand verfolgt, oder ähnliches?"

„Ich soll Inspecteur Valjean spielen?"

„Ja. Du hast schließlich meine Arbeit ausgiebig studiert."

„Nicht unbedingt freiwillig, aber ich habe einiges von dir gelernt." Valjean warf einen besorgten Blick auf Javert. „Und du wirst hier zurecht kommen ohne mich?"

„Mit dir wäre es sicher leichter, aber ich werde das schaffen."

Im Haupthaus machte sich Marius auf den Weg. Valjean folgte ihm, nachdem er mit einer kurzen, sanften Berührung über Javerts Nacken gestrichen hatte.

Von seinem Sessel aus sah Javert sich in dem kleinen Gartenhaus um. So oft er im vergangenen Jahr auch in der Rue Plumet gewesen war, das Gartenhaus hatte er nie betreten. Trotz seines Wohlstandes waren die beiden Räume, die Valjean jahrelang bewohnt hatte, spärlich möbliert, kein Schmuck außer einem Kreuz zierte die Wände. Das bateau lit paßte nicht wirklich zu den weiteren Möbeln, aber vermutlich war es auch nicht Teil der Original-Einrichtung. Wer auch immer dafür verantwortlich war, daß es nunmehr hier stand, dem gebührte Javerts Dank.

„Dürfen wir hereinkommen?" fragte Cosette von der Tür. Sie hatte Marie-Eponine auf dem Arm.

„Es ist Ihr Gartenhaus, Madame la Baronne." Javert versuchte, sich zu erheben, ließ es dann allerdings bei der Andeutung.

„Wie oft muß ich Sie noch auffordern, meinen Vornamen zu benutzen?"

„Einige Dutzend Male müßten ausreichen."

Cosette lachte. „Ich bin sehr froh, daß Sie hier sind," sagte sie dann. „Jetzt wird sich aufklären, was Marius dort draußen sieht. Sie werden es aufklären."

„Sie haben offenbar ein ähnlich grenzenloses Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten wie Ihr Vater. Er hängt auch dem irrigen Glauben an, ich könnte einfach alles aufklären."

„Aber das können Sie. Das müssen Sie." Cosettes Stimme begann, einen flehentlichen Beiklang zu bekommen. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, wenn Sie es nicht aufklären. Ich fürchte ansonsten, mein Mann verliert den Verstand." Sie unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. „Ich habe schreckliche Angst, daß das, was auf der Barrikade geschah, was er dort gesehen hat, ihn jetzt... wahnsinnig werden läßt."

„Auf der Barrikade ist einiges geschehen, was einen in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte," erwiderte Javert düster und versuchte vergeblich, nicht daran zu denken, wie er sich auf der Brücke wiedergefunden hatte, nachdem er zuvor nicht nur ziellos durch die Stadt gelaufen war, sondern auch noch einen überaus wirren Abschiedsbrief geschrieben hatte.

„Aber wieso jetzt, nach über einem Jahr?" Cosette schien förmlich um eine Antwort, die sie beruhigen könnte, zu flehen.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, daß ich glaube, daß Ihr Mann den Verstand verliert, Ma-... Cosette," riß Javert sich aus seinen trüben Gedanken. „Ich bin, was menschliche Gefühle angeht, noch im Lernen begriffen. Vielleicht sollten Sie Ihren Vater danach fragen, er weiß auf diesem Gebiet viel besser Bescheid." Er strafte seine eigene Behauptung Lügen, indem er hinzufügte: „Ihr Mann sagte, er habe die Gespenster erstmalig vor einigen Wochen gesehen, also bevor er Dr. Grenvil wieder traf, und bevor mir diese Dummheit passierte." Er deutete auf sein Bein. „Hätte es danach begonnen, spräche einiges für Einbildung, so jedoch bin ich davon nicht überzeugt."

„Danke," schniefte Cosette und klammerte sich förmlich an diese vage Erklärung.

„Ich denke, Sie sollten dafür Sorge tragen, daß M. le Baron nicht sieht, wie sehr Sie um ihn fürchten. Er braucht Ihre ganze Stärke. Und Ihr Vater wird sehr in Sorge sein, wenn er Sie leiden sieht. Ich will nicht, daß ihn die Sache mehr bedrückt, als sie es sowieso schon tut. Er nimmt sich diese Dinge immer sehr zu Herzen, Ihr Wohlbefinden ist das Wichtigste in seinem Leben."

Cosette lächelte durch ihre Tränen hindurch. „Ich weiß, daß ich sehr wichtig für meinen Vater bin, aber das Allerwichtigste? Ich glaube, da habe ich inzwischen kaum zu bezwingende Konkurrenz bekommen," sagte sie, und der Blick, den sie Javert zuwarf, war beinahe anzüglich zu nennen, was ihn zum Erröten brachte. „Doch Sie haben natürlich recht, Marius sollte mich so nicht sehen. Darf ich Marie-Eponine bei Ihnen lassen, während ich mich frisch mache?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, drückte Cosette ihm den Säugling in die Arme und verließ das Gartenhaus.

Irritiert blickte Javert auf das Baby in seinen Armen. Er hatte Marie-Eponine schon gehalten, aber so ganz selbstverständlich mit ihr allein gelassen zu werden, verstörte ihn doch.

Marie-Eponine blickte ihn hellwach an und gab ein leises Glucksen von sich, was nach einem fröhlichen Lachen klang.

Unsicher, wie er im Umgang mit einem Säugling war, begann Javert, mit ihr zu sprechen, und da er nicht wußte, welches Thema ein Baby interessieren könnte, erzählte er ihr, was seine Theorie über die Erscheinungen, die Marius sah, beinhaltete.

Marie-Eponine hörte aufmerksam zu und versuchte, möglicherweise als Zeichen der Zustimmung, mit ihrem Händchen auf Javerts Nase herumzupatschen.

XXX

Kurz, bevor es zu dämmern begann, kehrte Valjean ins Gartenhaus zurück. „Ich weiß jetzt, warum du immer sagst, man brauche bei Ermittlungen vor allem Geduld. Den ganzen Tag vergeblich darauf zu warten, daß jemand oder etwas erscheint, würde sogar einen Heiligen frustrieren."

„Du bist ein Heiliger," erinnerte Javert.

Valjean strafte diese Behauptungen Lügen, indem er seinen Hut nach Javert warf und traf. „Es gab überhaupt nichts zu sehen oder zu entdecken, und Marius hat sich auch nicht merkwürdig benommen."

„Dann müssen wir uns weiter in Geduld üben."

Immer darauf bedacht, daß niemand sie sah, gingen sie zum Haus hinüber, um dort zu Abend zu essen. Danach postierte sich Javert in seinem Sessel am Fenster des Gartenhauses, Valjean wollte auf der anderen Seite des Gartens Posten beziehen. Er zog seinen Mantel über und war im Begriff, das Gartenhaus zu verlassen, als Javerts Stimme ihn zurückhielt. „Du solltest eine Mütze aufsetzen."

„Es dürfte sechzig Jahre her sein, daß jemand das zu mir gesagt hat." Valjean mußte grinsen.

„Du leuchtest im Dunkeln," erklärte Javert und bemühte sich, dabei nicht zu besorgt zu klingen. Schon einmal hatte Valjeans leuchtend weißes Haar zu ihrer Entdeckung geführt.

„Oh," machte Valjean nur, griff ohne weiteren Widerspruch nach einer Mütze, wie sie Arbeiter trugen, die an dem Garderobenhaken an der Wand hing, und verließ das Häuschen.

Der Garten lag ruhig da, keine Bewegung konnte wahrgenommen werden. Lediglich, wenn der Wind durch die Bäume strich, bewegten sich die Zweige und verursachten dabei ein Rascheln. Und genauso blieb es auch, bis im Haupthaus das Licht ausging.

Javert seufzte leise. Hier würde heute nichts mehr passieren; frühestens am nächsten Tag war mit etwas zu rechnen. Valjean sah dies offenbar genauso, denn vorsichtig, sich immer im Schatten haltend, kehrte er zurück zum Gästehaus. Die Art, wie er das Licht der Sterne mied und förmlich mit dem Dunkel verschmolz, entlockte Javert ein leichtes, wenn auch etwas schiefes Grinsen. Es gab Gewohnheiten, die keiner von ihnen jemals würde ablegen können.

Sie wagten nicht, im Gartenhaus Licht zu machen. Valjean führte Javert durch die Dunkelheit ins Schlafzimmer und half ihm beim Auskleiden. Ausnahmsweise nahm Javert diese Hilfe dankbar an. Mit der Wunde an seinem Bein gegen einen Stuhl zu laufen, wäre sicherlich sehr schmerzhaft. Erleichtert, unfallfrei das Bett erreicht zu haben, streckte er sich aus. Er hörte, wie Valjean noch etwas im Häuschen umherging, sich selbst auskleidete, und spürte dann, wie sich das Bett senkte, und Valjean sich an ihn schmiegte.

„Bist du sicher, daß dieser indiskrete Schwiegersohn von dir nicht wieder hereinplatzen wird?" murmelte Javert wohlig.

„Ich habe die Tür abgeschlossen," erwiderte Valjean. „Dreimal wäre wirklich zuviel."

XXX

Der nächste Tag verlief ähnlich wie der vorangegangene. Marius ging am Morgen in seine Kanzlei, Valjean folgte ihm in unauffälligen Abstand. Javert bliebt in der Rue Plumet und verdingte sich, wenn auch unter den wachsamen Augen Toussaints, die seinen Fähigkeiten auf diesem Gebiet nicht zu trauen schien, als Kindermädchen. Es ging nicht, daß sowohl Valjean als auch Cosette mehrere Tage von der Stiftung fernblieben; also hatte sich Cosette dorthin begeben, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Javert verbrachte den Vormittag damit, Marie-Eponine durch den Garten zu tragen, an einigen Stellen stehenzubleiben, sich diese Stellen genauer anzusehen und dem Kind zu erklären, weswegen er diese Stelle sich so sorgfältig ansah. Marie-Eponine hörte sich all dies ausgesprochen geduldig an, stellte keine dummen Fragen und lenkte nur gelegentlich dadurch ab, daß sie nach einem der Knöpfe seines Rocks griff, um daran zu ziehen.

Trotzdem war Javert einigermaßen erleichtert, als Cosette gegen Mittag zurückkehrte. Es war nicht einfach gewesen, das Kind zu tragen und gleichzeitig sich auf den Spazierstock zu stützen, aber er hatte unmöglich das Baby ohne Aufsicht lassen können. Er hatte in seinem Leben jede Aufgabe gewissenhaft erfüllt, gleichgültig, ob er Gefängnisaufseher, Polizist oder Liebhaber eines ehemaligen Sträflings war, da würde er nicht anfangen, als Kindermädchen zu versagen.

Am Nachmittag kehrte Valjean zurück ins Gartenhaus. Marius befand sich bereits wieder im Haupthaus. „Es gibt überhaupt nichts zu berichten," beklagte sich Valjean. „Es war alles wie gestern, sogar die beiden Jungen mit dem Handwagen und den Äpfeln waren wieder da."

„Jungen?" fragte Javert interessiert, und als Valjean nickte, fügte er ein nachdenkliches „Hhm." hinzu.

„Was ‚Hhm'?" erkundigte Valjean sich.

„Ich habe jeden Grund zu der Annahme, daß dein Schwiegersohn nicht verrückt ist, also zumindest nicht verrückter als man ist, wenn man sich auf eine Barrikade stellt."

„Du meinst also, nicht verrückter als du oder ich?" fragte Valjean trocken, und erntete eine Grimasse. „Was also genau sieht er?"

„Wenn er einen Geist sehen sollte, hat der nichts gemeinsam mit den Dingen, die man mir als Kind über Geister erzählt hat. Jedenfalls war in diesen Geschichten nicht die Rede davon, daß ein Gespenst Schuhe aus dem Hause Didonnier trägt."

„Schuhe aus dem Hause Didonnier?" Valjeans Miene war ausgesprochen verständnislos.

„Ich habe Fußspuren entlang der Mauer gefunden."

„Und daraus kannst du den Hersteller erkennen?"

Javert hob in einem Anfall von schlecht gespielter Bescheidenheit die Schultern.

„Aber du kannst mir nicht auch noch sagen, wer diese Schuhe trägt?" Valjean war noch immer ungläubig.

„Ich habe einen vagen Verdacht, aber wie du ja aus eigener Erfahrung dich erinnern wirst, verhafte ich niemanden auf einen bloßen Verdacht hin."

„Für diesen Umstand war ich dir mein Leben lang dankbar."

Javert quittierte diese Erwiderung mit einem schiefen Lächeln, erhob sich aus seinem Sessel, ignorierte die Schmerzen, die dies hervorrief, und holte ein Kästchen vom Kaminsims. „Ich fürchte," sagte er, während er das Kästchen öffnete, „daß wir die hier brauchen könnten." Er reichte Valjean eine der beiden Pistolen.

„Das gefällt mir nicht," antwortete Valjean, nahm die Pistole aber entgegen. „Das gefällt mir gar nicht."

„Ich weiß."

„Du gehst also davon aus, daß es gefährlich werden wird."

„Wenn es sich um denjenigen handelt, den ich vermute, ist ihm eine ganze Menge zuzutrauen."

„Ich will nicht, daß das noch einmal passiert." Valjean deutete auf Javerts Bein.

„Denkst du, ich will das? Die Zeiten, in denen ich den Wunsch hatte, mich selbst zu zerstören, liegen dank dir weit hinter mir." Er zog Valjean an sich. „Komm her."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das noch einmal ertrage, wenn ein weiteres Mal jemand auf dich schießt," murmelte Valjean den Mund an Javerts Hals geborgen.

„Die Person, an die ich denke, hat es eher mit Messern," gab Javert nicht sehr beruhigend zurück und entließ nicht ohne Bedauern Valjean aus der Umarmung.

XXX

Valjean stand im Schatten der Mauer in einer Ecke des Gartens, der ihm einmal als Versteck vor der feindlichen Welt gedient hatte. Jetzt hatte die Welt ihre Feindseligkeit verloren, ein Verstecken war längst überflüssig geworden, und trotzdem fühlte Valjean sich ein wenig wie früher, als er auf der Flucht war. Jede Bewegung ließ ihn sich nervös umblicken und ins Dunkel starren. Als er mit Javert den Saint-Michel-Mörder gejagt hatte, war ihm nicht bewußt gewesen, wie gefährlich das war; erst die Verletzung hatte ihm die panische Angst ins Herz gesät, daß irgendwann einmal eine besser gezielte Kugel kommen könnte. Die Tatsache, daß er die Pistole in der Tasche hatte, war nicht wirklich eine Beruhigung, denn sie signalisierte, wie gefährlich die Situation offenbar war. Allein die Vorstellung, Javert auf eine solche Weise, auf irgendeine Weise, zu verlieren, war geeignet, Valjean den Verstand verlieren zu lassen.

Ein Geräusch aus der Richtung der Rue de Babylone zugewandten Seite des Gartens zwang Valjean von seinen trüben Gedanken fort zu Aufmerksamkeit. Wahrscheinlich hätte er diesem leisen Geräusch keinerlei Beachtung geschenkt, wären seine Sinne nicht von den langen Jahren der Flucht besonders geschärft gewesen.

Oben auf der Mauer waren plötzlich erst eine Gestalt, dann zwei weitere, kleinere, zu erkennen. Die größere Gestalt blickte sich im Garten um, dann sprang sie hinunter und landete fast lautlos in einem Rosenbeet; Valjean konnte einen Laut des Protestes gegen die rohe Behandlung seiner Lieblinge gerade noch unterdrücken. Stattdessen warf er einen Blick zum Gartenhaus hinüber. Javert hatte die Gestalten ebenfalls bemerkt, denn auch er sah angestrengt in deren Richtung.

Die beiden kleineren Gestalten sprangen jetzt auch von der Mauer und wurden von der größeren Gestalt aufgefangen. Mit einer ausgesprochen eleganten Bewegung ließ die größere Gestalt ihren Mantel zu Boden fallen. Darunter kam eine auffällige rote Weste zum Vorschein, die Valjean sofort an diejenige erinnerte, die der Anführer der Studenten, dem er die Möglichkeit verdankte, Javerts Leben zu retten, getragen hatte. Beide kleinere Gestalten ließen ebenfalls ihre Mäntel fallen. Sie trugen keine auffälligen Kleider, sondern sahen ärmlich aus. Es handelte sich zweifellos um ein junges Mädchen und einen jüngeren Jungen.

Die drei Gestalten, von deren realer und sehr irdischer Existenz Valjean inzwischen fest überzeugt war, nahmen Aufstellung vor dem erleuchteten Fenster von Marius' Arbeitszimmer. Die größte der Gestalten hob einen Kiesel vom Boden auf und warf ihn leicht gegen das Fenster. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis Marius am Fenster erschien, hinausblickte und sich innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken Entsetzen auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete. Das Entsetzen wurde noch größer, als das Mädchen ihm eine Kußhand zuwarf, der Junge ihm fröhlich zuwinkte, und die große Gestalt mit der Hand eine Geste machte, die nur als Aufforderung verstanden werden konnte, hinauszukommen.

„Ich denke," durchschnitt Javerts Stimme laut und vernehmlich die Stille, „die Spukschau ist hiermit beendet."

Die große Gestalt stand einen ganz kurzen Moment stocksteif da, dann kam Leben in den angeblichen Geist, und er versuchte zu fliehen. Allerdings suchte er sich seinen Fluchtweg in Richtung, in der Valjean stand. Dieser mußte nur zwei Schritte nach vorne machen, griff zu und hielt den Flüchtenden fest. Die Gestalt versuchte, sich durch Schlagen und Treten loszureißen, doch Valjeans Kräfte waren vielleicht nicht mehr so herkulesartig wie in seiner Jugend, aber immer noch beträchtlich.

Die Hand der Gestalt fuhr in die Rocktasche, und im gleichen Augenblick erinnerte sich Valjean daran, was Javert über Messer gesagt hatte. Er erlaubte der Gestalt noch, nach ihrem Messer zu greifen, dann packte er das Handgelenk und zwang seinen Gegner mit festem Griff, der letzterem einen Schmerzensschrei entlockte, das Messer fallen zu lassen. Dies ließ die Gegenwehr der Gestalt kurzfristig erlahmen, so daß Valjean sie in das Licht, was durch das Fenster des Arbeitszimmers in den Garten fiel, zerren konnte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er erkennen, wie Javert sich mit dem Mädchen auseinandersetzte, welches in seinem Griff heftig zappelte. Einige Sekunden lang fiel das Licht auf das Gesicht des Mädchens. Sie kam Valjean vage bekannt vor.

Dann beanspruchte sein eigener Gegner seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder vollständig, denn dieser versuchte, sich mit einer Bewegung, die Valjean noch sehr genau aus Toulon erinnerte, fallen zu lassen, um den Griff zu lockern. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung hatte Valjean seinen Gegner aufgefangen und drehte ihm die Arme auf den Rücken. „Ein paar Sträflingstricks kenne ich auch noch."

Endlich drehte sich die Erscheinung ins Licht, so daß Valjean das Gesicht sehen konnte. Er brauchte drei Sekunden, um sich zu erinnern, woher er dieses Gesicht kannte; eine seiner alten Überlebensstrategien war, Gesichter schnell identifizieren zu können, um zu wissen, vor wem er flüchten mußte. „Ich kenne Sie doch, Sie einmal versucht, mich zu überfallen. Wollen Sie das jetzt bei meinem Schwiegersohn fortsetzen?"

Während des Gerangels war Valjeans Mütze verrutscht und enthüllte teilweise das weiße Haar. „Der Wohltäter," brachte die Gestalt fassungslos hervor.

Javert war es schließlich gelungen, das sich wehrende Mädchen vollständig ins Licht zu schieben. „Manche Dinge, wie deine Vorliebe für Thenardier-Mädchen, scheinen sich nicht zu ändern, nicht wahr, Montparnasse?" Javert schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist das jetzt etwa die Nachfolgeorganisation von Patron-minette? Zwei kleine Jungs, ein halbwüchsiges Mädchen und du?"

„Inspecteur Javert?" Montparnasse war vollkommen durcheinander.

Bevor Javert die Beobachtung des berüchtigten Kriminellen bestätigen konnte, stürmte plötzlich der Junge, der sich irgendwo im dunklen Garten versteckt hatte, mit wildem Kriegsgeheul auf ihn zu. Javert bemühte sich, das Mädchen so festzuhalten, daß er eine Hand frei hatte, um den Angriff abzuwehren, doch zwei Meter, bevor der Junge ihn erreicht hatte, wurde er auf einmal von hinten gepackt und in die Höhe gehoben.

Marius war aus dem Haus getreten und hatte das dritte „Gespenst" nur einfach festhalten müssen, als es an ihm vorbeirannte. „Ich stelle mit Erleichterung fest," sagte der Baron etwas atemlos, „ich leide nicht unter Einbildungen. Aber was genau soll das Theater?"

„Vielleicht können wir das drinnen besprechen?" schlug Javert vor. „Ich würde mich gerne wieder hinsetzen."

„Ja, sicher," sagte Marius ein wenig zerstreut und trug den Jungen, obgleich dieser um sich schlug und sogar zu beißen versuchte, ins Haus, wo er ihn im Salon abstellte. Sofort versuchte das Kind, zur Tür zurückzugelangen, was jedoch nicht funktionierte, da Javert das Mädchen inzwischen ins Zimmer geschubst und die Pistole gezogen hatte. Valjean schob Montparnasse in einen Sessel und blockierte dann mit seinem Körper den Fluchtweg durch die Tür, während Javert mit einem Ausdruck des Dankes im Gesicht den Stuhl von Cosettes kleinem Schreibtisch für sich requirierte.

Bevor irgend jemand etwas sagen konnte, stürzte Cosette in den Salon, wobei sie bei Aufstoßen fast Valjean mit der Tür umgeworfen hätte. „Habt ihr sie erwischt?" fragte sie aufgeregt. „Alle angeblichen Geister?"

„Nicht ganz," antwortete Javert.

„Du sagtest etwas von zwei Jungen vorhin." Valjean nickte langsam. Er hatte auch zwei Jungen Äpfel verkaufen gesehen bei Marius' Kanzlei.

„Wenn ich mich nicht sehr irre, dürfte der zweite Junge außerhalb des Gartens Wache halten," erklärte Javert. „Vielleicht könnten Sie, M. le Baron, so gut sein, ihn hereinzuholen, nachdem Sie soeben Ihre Kompetenz bei dieser Tätigkeit bewiesen haben."

„Selbstverständlich." Marius war zwar dabei, reichlich im Dunkeln zu tappen, allerdings sah er sich in der Lage, klare Anweisungen zu befolgen. Er ging hinaus.

Cosette griff nach der Klingel und läutete.

„Was tust du da, mein Kind?" fragte Valjean.

„Ich rufe Toussaint."

„Ja, das ist mir bewußt. Aber wieso?"

„Sie soll heiße Schokolade machen. Die beiden hier, das Mädchen und der Kleine wirken verfroren, und dem anderen Jungen wird es nicht besser gehen."

Javert wußte für einen Moment lang nicht, ob er laut auflachen oder gequält aufstöhnen sollte. Cosette war gelegentlich in ihrem Mitgefühl mindestens so absurd wie Valjean. Keiner von ihnen wußte, was Montparnasse und diese Kinder vorgehabt hatten, und Cosette dachte zunächst daran, sie mit einem Heißgetränk zu versorgen...

„Ich bin überrascht, Sie zu sehen, Inspecteur," begann Montparnasse im Plauderton. „Ich hatte gelesen, Sie wären tot."

„Sehe ich vielleicht tot aus? Du bist ganz offensichtlich einer Falschmeldung aufgesessen," antwortete Javert abweisend.

„Eigentlich hätte ich mir das ja auch gleich denken können," fuhr Montparnasse fort. „Angeblich sollen Sie ja Ihre Habseligkeiten auf einer Seine-Brücke ausgebreitet haben, nachdem Sie zuvor einen ziemlich erbärmlichen Abschiedsbrief schrieben, und hätten sich dann ins Wasser gestürzt. Ich hätte natürlich darauf kommen müssen, daß Javert nicht der Mann ist, der von einer Brücke springt."

Der kurze Blick, den Valjean und Javert wechselten, blieb ohne Worte und war trotzdem vielsagend.

In diesem Moment kehrte Marius mit einem etwa siebenjährigen Jungen zurück, der sich nur anstandshalber wehrte und dann im Salon sofort zu dem anderen Jungen herüber lief. Ganz offensichtlich handelte es sich um Brüder. Fast gleichzeitig erschien Toussaint mit einem Tablett gefüllt mit acht dampfenden Tassen Schokolade. Auch, wenn Cosette nur von Schokolade für die Kinder gesprochen hatte, griffen sie selbst und Montparnasse ebenfalls nach Tassen.

Javert betrachtete dies einige Momente, bis er sagte: „Wenn wir hier gerade alle so nett beisammensitzen, würdest du uns vielleicht darüber aufklären, was das alles hier soll? Was hast du genau mit diesen Kindern hier zu suchen?"

„Ich kenne das Mädchen," bemerkte Valjean von der Tür her, und fast gleichzeitig meinte Marius: „Das ist doch das jüngere Thenardier-Mädchen, Eponines kleine Schwester, wie war doch der Name..."

„Azelma," antwortete Cosette nur.

„Fein, wir scheinen uns dann ja alle zu kennen," murmelte Montparnasse hinter seiner Tasse hervor. „Bevor jemand fragt, die beiden Kleinen sind Jules und Auguste, Azelmas kleine Brüder. Der alte Thenardier hat sie nach den Monaten benannt, in denen sie geboren wurden. Ziemliches Glück, daß keiner im November Geburtstag hat."

Jules und Auguste interessierten sich nicht besonders für die Unterhaltung, sondern griffen, nachdem sie den Inhalt ihrer Tassen bereits heruntergestürzt hatten, nach den eigentlich für Valjean, Javert und Marius bestimmten Schokoladen.

„Also?" fragte Javert erneut und langsam ein wenig gereizt.

„Rache," erwiderte Montparnasse. „Rache für Eponine."

„Und deswegen spuken Sie nachts durch den Garten meiner Tochter?" erkundigte Valjean sich verständnislos.

„Ja." Montparnasse nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus der Tasse. „Ich habe geschworen, jeden, der für Eponines Unglück verantwortlich ist, zur Verantwortung zu ziehen. Soviel bin ich ihr schuldig."

„Und Sie halten mich für Eponines Unglück verantwortlich?" Marius war ehrlich entsetzt.

„Das ist ausgeschlossen," erklärte Cosette bestimmt.

„Mein Engel," flüsterte Marius, während die drei anderen Männer gleichzeitig die Augen verdrehten.

„Also, Montparnasse, was wolltest du sagen, bevor M. le Baron dich unterbrach?" begann Javert aufs Neue.

„Nach meiner Meinung sind zwei Personen an Eponines Unglück schuld," antwortete Montparnasse und streckte die Beine aus, als wäre er in diesem Salon zuhause. „Ihr Vater und der da." Er deutete auf Marius. „Ihr Vater hat sie in die Gosse gebracht, und Pontmercy hat ihr Herz gebrochen. Sie wäre nie auf dieser sinnlosen Barrikade gewesen ohne ihn. Und da fand ich es... passend, ihn an die Barrikade zu erinnern. Ein bißchen Verkleidung hier, drei willige Komplizen dort..."

„Sie haben mich Glauben gemacht, ich würde den Verstand verlieren," brachte Marius hervor.

Der Blick, den Montparnasse ihm zuwarf, wies großen Zweifel auf, daß da etwas zu verlieren war.

„Und der Vater?" Cosette brachte es nicht über sich, den Namen auszusprechen.

„Oh, der Vater... Da habe ich zu etwas weniger subtilen Mitteln greifen müssen. Ich erfuhr vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr davon, daß Thenardier etwas Geld bekommen hatte und zusammen mit Azelma nach Amerika gereist war. Da ich davon ausgehen mußte, daß es schwierig würde, ihn dort mit größerem Vorsprung zu finden, reiste ich ihm nach."

„Woher hast du das Geld dafür gehabt?" knurrte Javert.

„Sie werden Verständnis dafür haben, M. l'Inspecteur, daß ich das lieber nicht in Ihrer Gegenwart genauer ausführen möchte," erwiderte Montparnasse verbindlich. „Ich fand also Thenardier in New York vor, wo er munter dabei war, das Geld, was er hatte, zu vertrinken, und Azelma zum Anschaffen auf die Straße schickte. Ich tat so, als hätten wir eine zufällige Begegnung, weil ich Paris aus bestimmten Gründen verlassen mußte, und schlich mich wieder in sein Vertrauen. Gleichzeitig machte ich die Bekanntschaft von zwei sehr hilfreichen italienischen Herren, die ihren Lebensunterhalt mit Kartenspielen verdienten. Ich überredete die beiden Herren, daß es sich lohnen würde, Thenardier auszunehmen, und Thenardier, daß wir beide gemeinsam die beiden Italiener aufs Kreuz legen sollten. Wir spielten in einer Taverne, und als die Italiener Thenardier einiges abgeknüpft hatten, gab ich ihm ein Zeichen, den gesamten Rest zu setzen, denn meine Karten seien unschlagbar. Thenardier setzte das einzige, was er noch hatte, nämlich Azelma. Da ich weiß, wie ich meine Karten zu spielen habe, verlor Thenardier natürlich, wollte aber Azelma nicht herausgeben. Es kam zu einem fürchterlichen Streit, in dessen Verlauf ich mich aus dem Staub machte, Azelma abholte und die Stadt verließ. Wir kamen zurück nach Paris und holten die Jungen bei dieser Schlampe, ich bitte um Verzeihung, Madame," er verneigte sich in Cosettes Richtung, „die sie in Pflege hatte, ab."

„Und Thenardier?" erkündigte sich Javert.

„Das letzte Mal, als ich ihn sah, befand er sich allein in einem Zimmer mit zwei wütenden Italienern und zwei ziemlich scharfen Messern," antwortete Montparnasse befriedigt.

„Werden Sie uns jetzt verhaften?" Zum ersten Mal sagte Azelma etwas.

„Weswegen?" fragte Montparnasse, bevor Javert eine Antwort geben konnte. „Wir haben nichts strafbares getan, wofür du wieder ins Gefängnis müßtest, meine Liebe."

„Das sehe ich ein wenig anders." Javerts Lächeln war so freundlich wie das Zähnefletschen eines Raubtieres auf der Jagd. „Immerhin ist der Garten ein Privatgrundstück, und ihr seid hier widerrechtlich eingedrungen."

„Du willst doch nicht wirklich diese drei Kinder festnehmen, oder?" fragte Valjean sanft, und Javerts Gesicht entspannte sich sofort wieder. „Ihnen hat das Schicksal böse mitgespielt. Vielleicht können wir über die Stiftung etwas für sie tun."

„Mein heiliger Jean," murmelte Javert fast unhörbar.

Valjean hörte es dennoch und lächelte entwaffnend hinüber. „Sie haben keine Familie, niemanden, der für sie sorgt..."

„Das stimmt nicht," widersprach Azelma. „Parnasse sorgt für uns."

„Parnasse ist ein gefährlicher Verbrecher," erwiderte Javert.

„Oh, laßt euch nicht stören, über mich zu reden," spottete Montparnasse. „Tut einfach so, als wäre ich nicht da."

„Azelma," begann Cosette, „wenn du dir wünschen könntest, wie es mit dir und deinen Brüdern weitergeht, wie sehe das aus?"

„Wir wären alle zusammen, Jules, Auguste, Parnasse und ich," sagte Azelma träumerisch. „Niemand wäre da, der von mir verlangt zu stehlen oder Männern zu gefallen. Ich würde tun, was mir gefällt, nicht, was andere wollen. Es muß gar nicht mal an einem bestimmten Ort sein, und Reichtum muß ich auch nicht anhäufen."

„Papa," Cosette sprach langsam, „es stimmt doch, daß du dieses Haus mir überschrieben hast?"

„Ja," antwortete Valjean gespannt.

„Das heißt, wenn ich keine Anzeige erstatte, weil diese Personen unbefugt sich auf meinem Grundstück aufhielten, sondern ich mich über ihren Besuch freue, dann gibt es keine Straftat?"

„Nach meinem Wissen hast du recht." Valjeans Lächeln wurde breiter. „Was meint der Familienanwalt?"

Marius nickte wortlos.

„Dann erstatte ich hiermit keine Anzeige," erklärte Cosette strahlend.

Javert seufzte leise. Er haßte es, einen Irrtum einzugestehen. Cosette war nicht genauso absurd wie ihr Vater, sondern sogar noch viel schlimmer.

„Im Gegenzug," fuhr Cosette fort, „erwarte ich, daß Sie für Azelma und die Jungen eine Existenzgrundlage schaffen, Montparnasse. Wenn ich Sie mir so anschaue, scheinen Sie schöne Dinge zu mögen, also richten Sie ihr ein kleines Geschäft für Kleidung oder Schmuck oder so etwas ein. Ich bin sicher, daß Sie das nötige Geld aufzutreiben wissen."

Montparnasse hatte halb fasziniert, halb entgeistert zugehört. „Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst, Madame, oder?"

„Mein voller Ernst. Wenn Sie allerdings lieber wünschen, ins Gefängnis zu gehen, wird Inspecteur Javert dies sicher gerne arrangieren."

„Und wie gerne," murmelte Javert.

„Also gut", resignierte Montparnasse. Er war in seinem Leben schon einigen komischen Gestalten begegnet, aber diese Familie schlug alles, auch wenn ihm noch immer nicht klar war, wie Javert dazugehören mochte. „Ich werde Azelma einen kleinen Laden besorgen."

„Fein," sagte Cosette erfreut, „dann sind wir uns ja einig."

„Ähm, mein Engel," widersprach Marius vorsichtig, „was du da gerade gesagt hast, findet natürlich meine volle Zustimmung, aber dieser Herr hat kein Wort davon gesagt, daß er von seinem Wunsch nach Rache für Eponine abrücken wird. Ich habe wenig Interesse daran, daß er versucht, seine Rache später zu vollenden."

„Vielleicht genügt es, ihm zu zeigen, daß es keinen Grund gibt, an Ihnen Rache zu nehmen, Marius," sagte Valjean. „Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, M. Montparnasse..."

„..._Monsieur_ Montparnasse?" schnaubte Javert verächtlich, doch Valjean ignorierte ihn.

„...Mit meiner Enkeltochter bekannt zu machen."

„Ich soll meine Tochter einem gefährlichen Verbrecher vorstellen?" fragte Marius verständnislos.

Cosette war jedoch bereits auf den Beinen. „Das finde ich eine wunderbare Idee, Papa." Sie verließ den Salon und war wenige Minuten später mit ihrer Tochter auf dem Arm zurück, die ein wenig verschlafen in die Runde blickte.

„Darf ich bekannt machen?" fragte Valjean auf eine übertrieben förmliche Weise. „M. Monparnasse, meine Enkelin Marie-Eponine Pontmercy."

Montparnasse öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schloß ihn dann wieder, starrte das Baby an, dann Marius. „Sie haben sie nach ihr genannt?"

„Ja. Sie verstehen jetzt vielleicht, weswegen ich nicht verstehe, daß Sie an mir Rache nehmen wollen." Marius' Stimme war vollkommen ruhig und ernst. „Eponines Andenken wird in diesem Haus in Ehren gehalten."

„Oh, verdammt," stieß Montparnasse hervor und vergrub für einen Moment sein Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich fürchte, ich muß um Entschuldigung bitten," sagte er dann.

„Diese ist selbstverständlich angenommen." Marius verneigte sich knapp. „Ich hoffe, Sie nehmen es mir nicht übel, aber es ist spät, wir alle hatten einen anstrengenden Tag, und ich habe in den letzten Nächten nicht besonders gut geschlafen..."

„Sie müssen nicht weiterreden, M. le Baron, ich verstehe einen Rauswurf, wenn ich ihn höre." Elegant kam Montparnasse aus den Tiefen des Polsters auf die Füße. „Mademoiselle Thenardier?" Er bot Azelma den Arm, welche sich erhob und diesen ergriff. „Jungs, wir gehen." Jules und Auguste hatten keine Einwände, zumal keine Schokolade mehr da war. „Ich wünsche eine geruhsame Nacht, meine Herren, Madame la Baronne..." Montparnasse warf Cosette einen routinierten schmachtenden Blick zu, der Marius ein leises Knurren entlockte, und verließ mit den Thenardier-Kindern das Haus. Toussaint eilte voraus, um das Tor zu öffnen.

Im Salon ging Valjean zu Javert hinüber. Dessen Mund war ein schmaler, blasser Strich. „Ich weiß, daß du nicht sehr zufrieden mit mir bist," sagte Valjean leise.

Javert hob den Kopf. „Würdest du so gut sein, mich hinüber ins Gartenhaus zu bringen und meinen Verband zu wechseln?" brachte er mühsam zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Als ich vorhin mit dieser kleinen Thenardier gerungen habe, ist der Verband verrutscht und drückt seitdem fürchterlich auf die Wunde."

„Und du hast die ganze Zeit davon nichts gesagt, daß du Schmerzen hast?"

„Keine Schwäche gegenüber Kriminellen zeigen," murmelte Javert. „Und kein Aufhebens gegenüber den anderen. Sei bitte diskret, sonst werde ich wieder behandelt wie ein Todkranker."

Valjean nickte. Dann legte er Javerts Arm um seine Schulter, half ihm auf die Füße, wobei er das heftige Einatmen, das Schmerzen signalisierte, zu ignorieren versuchte, und stützte ihn. Bevor Marius und Cosette in lange Dankesworte ausbrechen konnten, hatte Valjean ihnen mit einem Blick auf Javerts Bein bedeutet, daß dafür auch morgen noch Zeit sein würde.

So schnell es unter diesen Umständen möglich war, legten sie den Weg zum Gartenhaus zurück. Dort wuchtete Valjean Javert auf das Bett, entfernte vorsichtig die Hosen und löste ebenso vorsichtig den vollkommen verdrehten Verband, der sich direkt in die Wunde gepreßt hatte.

Javert atmete hörbar aus, als der unmittelbare Schmerz nachließ.

„Bist du sehr ärgerlich auf uns?" fragte Valjean, während er einen frischen Verband anlegte.

„Ich habe ja gewußt, auf was ich mich einlasse, als ich beschloß, den Rest meines Lebens mit dir zu verbringen," antwortete Javert. „Trotzdem hätte ich mir den Ausgang des Abends ein wenig anders vorgestellt."

„Du weißt, daß das Gefängnis noch niemanden zu einem besseren Menschen gemacht hat."

„Wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber Montparnasse einfach so davonkommen zu lassen... Ich hätte fast erwartet, daß Cosette und du ihm noch ein paar Kerzenleuchter mitgeben würdet."

„Das hat sie doch quasi auch getan." Valjean streifte seine Schuhe ab und streckte sich auf dem Bett aus. „Zumindest war die Absicht, die dahinter steckte, die gleiche."

„Ich habe dir nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt, als du mich fragtest, ob ich an Übersinnliches glaube," sagte Javert nach einem Moment des Schweigens. „Es sind nicht wirklich Gespenster, an die ich glaube, aber meine Mutter hat mir einmal etwas prophezeit..."

„Was?" Valjean blickte ihn aufmerksam an. Javert sprach so selten von seiner Herkunft, daß es überraschend war, daß er es jetzt tat.

„Bevor ich meine Mutter verließ, bestand sie darauf, mir aus der Hand zu lesen. Ich weigerte mich, denn sie war stockbetrunken in dem Moment, aber sie tat es trotzdem." Javerts Finger fuhren in kleinen Mustern über Valjeans Handteller. „Sie sagte, man würde dreimal auf mich schießen, und die ersten zwei Male würde sich der Schuß nicht lösen. Ich habe es geglaubt, und genauso war es, als ich entsprechend handelte. Einmal in Toulon, und das zweite Mal im Haus Gorbeau. Die dritte Kugel würde mich treffen, und sie würde mich töten."

„Aber du bist am Leben," wandte Valjean ein.

„Ja, aber ich habe daran geglaubt, daß ich sterben würde, als mich die dritte Kugel traf. Ich glaube also an Übersinnliches." Javert hörte auf, Valjeans Hand zu streicheln. Stattdessen drückte er sie sanft. „Ich glaube nämlich auch, daß du der Grund bist, daß die Prophezeiung nicht wahr wurde, daß du diesen... ja, Fluch von mir genommen hast."

„Du glaubst also, daß Liebe Flüche bezwingen kann?" Valjean lachte ihn an und küßte ihn. „Das, Liebster, ist nicht übersinnlich, sondern völlig normal."

17


End file.
